


Party Of A Life Time

by QueenOfAngst



Series: Parker Family [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAngst/pseuds/QueenOfAngst





	Party Of A Life Time

The kid was just at a party in the suburbs his aunt dropped him off at with his buddy Ned. It was at his crushes house, which now Peter thinks is a... bit creepy to say the least. The house was basically a modern day mansion, and teenagers were swarming outside with music booming from inside making the ground shake. "Ok so, I'll draw attention to me, you leave and then swoop in all Spidering it up, say we're tight and then leave." Ned explained the plan, Peter nodded his head in response as they walked up to the door. "Sounds good." The brown haired boy said with a shakey voice, why was he so nervous? As the duo entered the building he became a bit more anxious looking at all the people there. No doubt he was probably going to get beat up while being here. "Wow I can't believe you guys are at this lame party." MJ said from the side at a food stand, wearing a beautiful light pink corset. "You're here too?" Ned said confused. MJ gave him this suspicious look, "Am I though?" She asks and walked away. Peter and Ned both shook their heads in sync. "Hey I have to go use the bathroom real quick." Peter said and started to quickly leave the teen to his own to change into the suit.

On his joyage to the restroom he managed to get cought inside of a weed circle. "Hey theres Peter. Come on man take a hit and join us." Flash said, mischeif in his voice. The most popular people at school were there in this small space in the hallway. The sophmore did the most honorable thing he thought to do, and simply shook his head and went to leave, but somebody took his arm and held him there.

"Come on Peter. Why don't you let lost a little?" Another one said, and then all seven people in the circle on the floor started chanting "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

This made Peter think: 'I suppose I should be a teenager and live a bit. I mean, Tony Stark did do this and was very successful.' So, he took the newly made blunt and put it to his lips, sucking in like a straw as he felt the thick air go down his throat, coughing out gray smoke that did not go down so smoothly. Suddenly Peter felt light and laid back- as if a wave of euphoria hit him. All of his tense muscles finally relaxed like he was telepathically massaged. He then heard cheering, wait... were they taking a video of him? He didn't care. 'Fuck it' he thought and started chuckling taking another hit, his eyes getting bloodshot. Peter slid down the plain white wall, all doped up and tried to pass the blunt back. "Nono Pete, you have that one as a gift from us. Welcome to the big boys." Flash said and the circle wooped. Peter took another hit, this time not choking on it and it smoothly went out as he exhailed. His lungs sorta felt like they were on fire as he stared off into space. The poor thing was high as a kite!

MJ walked down to be looking for something (probably him). She almost left but then saw Peter taking the blunt up to his lips- was that shock he saw on her face? "Peter! What are you doing?" She said going to him, worry stuck in her voice as she stormed down the narrow hallway. Peter just giggled at her and went to take another hit but she took it away from him.

"Heyyy! Give it back!" He protested. "No!" MJ yelled sternly and dropped it to the ground, and smuthered it with her foot. Peter frowned, "Meanie!" He yelled at her, she only rolled her light brown eyes with distaste and pulled out her black sPhone and put it up to her ear. Peter could hear a distant ring noise that was comming from her phone, but just barelly as the music was booming really loudly. After thirty seconds she let out an annoyed grunt. "Stay here I'm going to find Ned so we can go home!" MJ said agitatively. He did not, infact, want to leave this party. So, he wobbled up the wall and started making his way to another part of the house where there were drinks out for everyone to enjoy.

From the assorts of Bud Light to Tequila Peter smirked and made his way over to the bottles. He saw Tony do this a million times, this should be easy peasey! The Spider started humming to the firmiliar beat of the music booming for the past 10 minutes subconciously and poured himself a concoction of Gin, Vodka, Wiskey, Bud Lite, and Tequila. Of course this lad has never drunk anything before, as he was goodey two shoes. Peter put the red solo cup to his lips and took a big4 drew sip. It burned going down his throat and it tasted god aweful. "Hey guys! Peter has a drink in his hands! Yeah Peterrr!" A drunk teen yelled. This encouraged the high Spider-man to chug the rest.

Suddenly, the room started spinning- was he underwater? If so, why could he breathe? The music and the loud people and the flashing lights were getting to Peter with his enhances senses. He needed to get to a more quiet place- so he walked up fifteen marvel steps, clutching the railing with his shakey hands.

Once getting to the top, the tall teen opened up the first door which was Liz's room as she was changing out from a shirt she puked up on. The topless girl froze and Peter didn't see her at first when shutting the door and liking dark, quiet and secluded space. Liz smiled thinking Peter gained courage to ask her to do things with her, and that made her flush.

So she drunkenly walked up to Peter and kissed him, he seemed to think this kiss was pleasent so returned the action back thinking 'wow those are very soft.' His heart was beating a million miles an hour.

Light shone on her face from the yellow crack of the door to reveal it was Liz, drunkenly smiling at Peter. "Hey baby, why don't we have fun?" She chuckled, and as she did, she grabbed Peter in the no no zone, but her hands were soft under his now hardening dick. "Mmmm is that why they call you 'Penis Parker'?" She asked and chuckled, the alcohol was strong on her breath as hit his neck. "You could say that." Peter replied lowly. Liz started to kiss his jaw and Peter picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. They connected lips and she started putting her hands through his brown curls. The alcoholic taste clashing in both of their mouths with their gnashing teeth.

Liz broke for air, and Peter started to kiss her torso as she gathered herself. "I want you in me right now." She moaned desperately. "Don't we need condoms?" Peter asked. She shook her head. "I want all of you in me." She said and licked his neck. Peter moaned and took off his shirt, she got to work on kissing his chest.

The poor lad tried to undo her bra but didnt know how. Liz just chuckled and helped him with it, shoving it in his face. Peter drunkenly smiled and put her down on the bed gently and took down his jeans along with his underwear. She smiled and bit her lip pulling down her underwear some, to tease the nerd. "Come get me, tiger." She said with a smile. He did just that and removed her under garment from the middle, and felt wetness against his fingertips. His ears were going pink as he knew what it was.

She suddenly pushed him down on the bed and got over him. He looked at her up and down. "Sexyyyy." Peter drunkenly stated. Liz slid up on his legs and felt his pulse on the outside of her area. Peter felt it and let out a small content sigh. He's been wanting this for a little over a year. He couldnt wait any longer, and put her hands on her waist pulling her on him fast and hard. She let out a gasp of surprise, and Peter sharply let out a breath he was holding. Liz started to bounce on Peter fast, and he helper her going faster and faster. Peter let out moan and soon theh were both moaning messes. "Harder Peter!" She yelled out not caring anymore she said and sharply gasped. He started to jerk her down faster, feeling her around him. He could feel himself building up, about to release soon. "Fuck Peter!" She said gripping his firm shoulders.

Peter moaned up to the ceiling as she started to shake her hips and keep it at his top. His body felt very hot. "Almost baby almost." Peter said to her breathlessly. He fealt a lot of wetness leak down him and she moaned and finally he hit it to. "C-cum!" She said and forced herself on him hard, taking him by surprise and he did. They both moaned. Liz slowly got off of Peter and laid next to him.

She fell asleep and so, Peter took his clothes now wanting to go home and also sobering up a bit. The poor boy but on is jeans inside out and his shirt backwards. He walked out of the house and tried to call MJ as she was his ride and put it up to his ear. "Hey kid." Tony's voice came from the other end. "T'ny? Whatr y'doin with mmmjays phn'?" He slurred out. "Kid are you drunk?" Tony asked in disbelief. "Nooooooo" Peter said, failing at lying- which he then laighed at his failed attempt. "Ok yeah." Peter smiled. Tony didnt know if he should be proud, humored, or angry so he went with all three. "Where are you im comming to pick you up." "At Liz's house." "Ok. Did you do anything else that you weren't supposed to?" "Yeah." "Ok what did you do?" Tont asked getting nervous. Peter saw no reason to lie. "Sex." He stated and Tony coughed on air. "YOU WHAT?" "HEY TONY I HAVE A SECRET TO TELL YOU!" "What?" "IM SPIDER-MAN!" he yelled. "SHHH!" "oh sorry- i'm spider-man." Peter whispered, and then heard thrusters, and then Peter passed out.

Peter woke up the next morning with an instant head ache. He let out a groan and rubbed his temples. The matress around him was softer than normal, he opened his eyes to find that he was in fact not in his room. Where was he? "Good morning Mr.Parker," Peter covered his ears at the disembodied voice. "Mr.Stark has set out an asprin and water for you on the nightstand." Friday, Tony's house assistant AI, explained. Peter looked to see that there was a circular tablet with two gallen juggs of water with it. Peter smiled a bit at Mr.Starks curtosy and took the pill in his mouth and the drink and swallowed them, water. He was so thirsty, his mouth felt dry and there was the taste of battery on his tounge. Tony opened the door and looked st the kid, "Wow you look like hell." "Wow and you dont even say goodmorning first." Peter said very groggily. "Good morning, wow you look like hell." Tony rephrased making Peter laugh- he imstantly stopped because of his throbbing head.

"You remember what happened last night." Tony asked. Peter started thinking. Everything was so fuzzy. "No." Peter said after a moment and then started to wonder how he was there, and why. "You went to a party and got drunk, and drunk dialed me. So I took you here because May would kill you." Tony explained. "...I find that really hard to believe." Peter said with a frown. "Me too kid, me too." Tony admitted. "Clothes are over there." Tony pointed to clothes across the room and then left. Peter sighed and just went back to sleep.

A few hours passed and Peter shot up in bed, now full remembering what he did last night. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god." Peter freaked out and started to quickly get dresses. The black shirt he was wearing is definitely Tony's. The jeans, he did know were his (probably from when he accidently left them one time). Friday must have alerted Mr.Stark his distress because Tony was knocking/banging on his door. "Kid? Kid are you ok?" His voice was filled with worry. "No." Peter choked out, was he crying? He hadn't noticed. Tony took this as a permission to come in amd slammed the door wide open to see the teen on his bed, with his head in his hands sobbing. There was a weight suddenly next to him, and a warm arm around Peter's shoulders. "I messed up big time." He ugly sobbed out. "What did you do Pete, you can tell me." Tony's voice was strangely soft, as the man knew very well about doing big fuck ups. "I had.... Sex but..." Peter shook his head. "I didn't... Use protection." The boy explained, his words were quiet, this was overly embarrassing and humiliating. Tony felt his beath get caught in his throat from honest shock. "It's ok. I'll fix this. I promise." Tony said and rubbed his arm.

Nine months later a baby came. Anthony Benjimen Parker.

 


End file.
